


The New Third Years

by TheArtistic_Fangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistic_Fangirl/pseuds/TheArtistic_Fangirl
Summary: The old third years, Daichi, Suga, and Asahi, and the second years, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita, all graduated and are now in college. Kageyama is Captain, and Hinata is vice-captain and the Ace. The new third years, Kageyama, Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima, have a new problem besides matches and going to nationals. The new first years don't seem to get along and are even worse than Kageyama and Hinata were in the beginning. They don't listen and Tsuyoshi, one of the first years, has a problem with listening to the Captain and getting along with his teammates.Other Websites you can find this Fanfiction on and my usernames:Deviantart: AudreyTheRealFangirlWattpad: That_Artistic_GirlQuotev: TheNerdyArtist(If this is found anywhere else please let me know immediately)Small One-Shots in between chaptersWarning for any requests: I will not write smut, only fluff or angst please.Thanks for reading my fanfictions, if there are any requests or anything you would like critique then please let me know in the comments. Thanks for reading!





	1. The New Quick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannThePann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannThePann/gifts), [Snails_are_pretty_neat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snails_are_pretty_neat/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited*

Hinata woke with a jolt at the sound of his alarm clock. He looked at his alarm and saw it was five am. He groaned and rolled over onto his other side as his alarm kept blaring. The door creaked open to reveal his mother.

“Shouyo shut that off please or get up and get ready. You do remember you were going to meet Kageyama at the gym this morning right?” His mother asked, grouchy from being woken an hour early.

“Yeah I know. I’m getting up,” Hinata said with a sigh.

His mother turned on the lights anyways, knowing he wouldn’t willingly get up even if he loved volleyball. Hinata loved his sleep more. He had been getting up this early and earlier for at least two weeks. Kageyama and Hinata had been working on a new quick that was becoming more and more difficult for the sleep deprived duo. Hinata slowly sat up and looked around his room. The medal from his first year, when their team beat Shiratorizawa, hung on the bulletin board. He smiled a little remembering the stress and thrill of the match.

He glanced around the room again and sighed thinking about how tired he was. He slowly stood and started to get ready for the day.

* * *

Hinata exited the house as quietly as possible trying not to wake his mother and sister as the door slowly creaked closed. He grabbed his bike, yes he still rode his bike as a way of transportation, and headed off. Soon the lights of the gym came into view and he rolled his eyes. Of course Kageyama was here first. He lost track of who was winning against their little battles.

He put his bike outside the gym and entered without hesitation. He became pretty confident ever since the beginning of his third year. He hadn’t grow much in the past few years of high school, but he eventually managed to become the Ace. When Asahi left, Hinata took his chance to work harder and develop as a player and so he became Karasuno's new Ace. Yamaguchi managed to become a more frequent player without any nerves at all of being on the court almost full time, and Tsukishima became the best middle blocker. Kageyama snagged team Captain. Yachi even became more confident around the team and less nervous around the other teams they faced.

It’s easy to say they grew up, but it’s hard to think about how just a few years ago they were all first years. First years that were scared and barely willing to work with each other. Hinata and Kageyama’s quick developed into one of the most well-known moves in the history of the powerhouse schools and Karasuno was no longer called “flightless crows”. No one even dared to say anything bad against the powerhouse school. Karasuno would have passed Shiratorizawa on the list of most powerful schools if it hadn’t been for their defeat last year. Karasuno had lost to Shiratorizawa and hadn’t gone onto Nationals that year, but they couldn’t let that stop them from trying again.

Hinata set his bag down and walked up to the net where the other third years were gathered.

“Where were you?” Tsukishima sneered at the short ball of energy. Hinata never lost his energy. No matter what. He carried it with him through all his High School years and they all knew he would carry it to college.

“At my house, Saltyshima,” Hinata said cracking a grin at the scowl on the tall blonde’s face. Tsukishima hated that name but never said anything against. He had given up at yelling at Hinata about the nickname and he even eventually accepted the rest of the third years besides Yamaguchi calling his Tsukki. Although, his anger flared up again every once in awhile.

“The first years were fighting when you guys left yesterday,” Yachi sighed. “I had to break them up and tell them to stop before it got out of hand.”

“Well, then they won’t be playing in the practice match against Nekoma today,” Kageyama said with irritation lacing his voice. “I told them if they kept arguing they weren’t going to play today.”

“Remind you of anyone, King?” Tsukishima asked watching Kageyama’s expression. It stayed blank. “I can’t get a reaction out of you anymore can I?”

“No you cannot. Stop acting childish,” Kageyama stated with a smirk. His smirk had become less creepy the older he got, another sign of them growing up.

“Whatever you say, Captain.” Tsukishima said trying to earn some retaliation from Kageyama again.

“Are you really using that as a threat now?” Hinata asked with one eyebrow raised.

“Maybe…” Tsukishima said looking anywhere but the rest of the third years, still upset from earning no reaction.

“Tsukki, come on...” Yamaguchi said with a sigh. That’s right he became Team Mom just like everyone suspected he would. As soon as Suga left Ennoshita became Team Mom and once Ennoshita left Yamaguchi became the next Team Mom. Shocker.

“Are we gonna practice or not?” Tsukishima asked, annoyed.

“Yeah, let’s get started,” Kageyama said.

So, they got to work practicing. Yachi tossed Kageyama the balls and he sent them to Hinata practicing the new quick. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were on the other side of the court. Yamaguchi practiced his jump float serve (he had improved a lot over the years) and he started to get better with just a regular jump serve. Soon they had to stop their morning practice and head to their classes. Hinata and Kageyama eventually improved their grades and they didn’t need any tutoring for exams anymore which was a relief to everyone.


	2. Nekoma Practice Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited*
> 
> Just a warning in advance, I'm not very good with writing matches so I hope this is good!

  
Lev blinked at the tall gymnasium standing in front of him. He was back at Karasuno and was going to face Hinata again, much to his delight. He loved facing off with the new Little Giant. His same dumbfounded expression remained on his face all through high school. Lev seemed to never grow up in all of his years of high school, being some what left in the dust by his classmates. Not that he cared, he was still care-free and clueless.

As the Nekoma team walked into the gym they watched the Karasuno team practicing. They watched in pure awe as Hinata and Kageyama used their new quick and it hit perfectly in the middle of the court where they knew no one would be able to get to it fast enough.

“Yes!” Hinata yelled out as Kageyama pumped his fist in the air.

Yachi walked over to the new team standing in the doorway and smiled brightly. “Hey guys. They’re ready to play but two of our first years aren’t allowed to participate in the match because they were fighting so we’ll be substituting in other members.”

“All right!” Lev says cheerily.

Yachi smiles again and walks back towards the team. They all get ready for the match and get in the starting positions. The match started with Karasuno serving first. Yamaguchi started off with what looked like a jump float but turned into just a regular jump serve causing Karasuno to get the first point.

“Nice serve, Yamaguchi!” Hinata called out with a smile plastered on his face.

He went back to serve and this time he really used his jump float serve, but Nekoma received with no problem, as expected, setting up the perfect time for Hinata and Kageyama to use their new quick. Yamaguchi received the ball without thinking twice and set it up perfectly for Kageyama and Hinata. Hinata waited. He waited for Kageyama to send the ball towards him and then as soon as it was above his head he jumped and made it seem like he was going to hit the ball like he always did, fast and hard but instead he hit it softly and over the block. Nekoma didn’t even have a chance to get to the ball quick enough before it dropped.

Lev stared at the duo as the pumped their fists in the air and high-fived with smiles on their faces. And Kageyama’s may have still been a little intimidating but it wasn’t as bad as before. This continued on until Karasuno won the first set with 25 to 10. Nekoma was able to get up enough receives and spikes, but it was mostly the serves that got them the ten points.

They went again and Kageyama and Hinata changed the quick in the middle of it to setting up one of the second years as a decoy. Hinata was no longer the decoy considering he was the Ace, and when he hit the ball it blew past the block and hit the ground exactly like Asahi’s used to.

It still surprised Hinata and Kageyama to no end that they made a quick like that. They both couldn’t help being surprised. In their first-year Hinata never could’ve hit a spike like that and now the duo just became more and more unstoppable.

Hinata glanced over at his teammate and Captain and smiled. “Still surprising, isn’t it?”

“Yeah you never were able to do that before,” Kageyama stated and then added, “Idiot.”

His vocabulary was no longer filled with the old names he used to call everyone. As Captain he had to set an example for the first and second years. He only made an exception once or twice when it was Hinata, just for old times sake.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “You guys are still surprised by that? It’s been almost a year. Get over yourselves.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi scolded. “You shouldn’t talk to the Captain like that,” He mumbled eyeing the already troubling first years.

Tsukishima caught onto Yamaguchi’s hint and apologized. Yes, apologized. He only ever apologized when they were trying to keep the first years in line. Had it been when it was just him and the rest of the third years he would have laughed at Yamaguchi’s scolding and told him not to tell him what to do, but based on the trouble the first years had caused he had to stop himself from putting out a bad image for the sake of the team.

The match finished with Karasuno winning the second set 25 to 18. Closer but still not able to beat Karasuno, Nekoma went back home. The team had begun to clean up the court, putting away the net and taking everything down to be used for tomorrow. Then out of nowhere the doors to the gymnasium flew open to reveal Daichi, Suga, and Asahi stood in the doorway.

“Miss us?” Daichi asked with a smirk plastered on his face.


	3. Oikawa x Iwaizumi One-shot Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited*

The accident happened a year ago. It was the worst thing Oikawa had ever seen, and he had never thought he would see something so upsetting and terrifying. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were getting ready to go their separate ways, they were ready to go to college and start their lives. They were excited to get ready to settle into their dorms and go to college and be out of high school. They were so ready. They were so excited. Oikawa loved hearing Iwaizumi talk about how happy he was to be able to go to college. He loved talking about it with his best friend. They wanted to keep in touch and go through college separate but connected at the same time.

Iwaizumi was heading out for a little while to go get some things he had forgotten to get at the store when he went earlier. Oikawa had wanted to get some fresh air and just take a walk to clear his head. As Iwaizumi was pulling out of the driveway and was already heading down the road, ready to stop at the stop sign, but before he had time someone whipped out in front of him and hit his car sending it skidding to the other side of the road and flipping. Oikawa was so shocked at first he wasn't sure what to do. Finally instinct kicked in.

"Iwa-chan!" He shouted out for his friend running to the car. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he pressed his phone to his ear and saw his best friend in the worst condition he had ever seen him in. Blood streaked across Iwaizumi's forehead and down his cheeks. It was matting his hair to head and his arm was twisted at an odd angle. He didn't seem to be conscious, but Oikawa could hear a small groan escape from his mouth as his head rolled to the side. He looked down and saw his legs trapped under the now crushed steering wheel, one looked to be bleeding profusely.

"911, what's your emergency?" A lady answered the phone.

For a moment, Oikawa could on watch his friend.

"911, what's your emergency?" She asked again more urgently this time.

"I-I..." Oikawa stuttered out. "My friend! Iwaizumi Hajime! He just got into a car wreck. He was driving and someone pulled out in front of him! His car is flipped over and he has blood all over his face! Please help! He-he's unconscious... I think. Please send help!"

"Where is your location, sir?" She asked, her voicing sounding soothing.

"I-I'm not sure... I..." Everything Oikawa knew about where he was, what day, time, anything was gone. He couldn't think. "I-I don't know. I can't.... I don't...."

"Calm down, sir. We've found your location. Help is coming, stay where you are and stay on the phone please so we can keep updated," The woman said. "Can you tell me what the person in the other car looks like?"

Oikawa staggered over to the other car, fear, anxiety and sadness coursing through his veins. "Uhm... He-he-he has blood down his face. Blonde hair, I-I don't know what color eyes, they're closed. He has a ring on his right hand, I th-think it's his birthstone or something. I-I don't know, though."

"Can you tell me what car he is driving?" The woman questioned.

"I..." Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut thinking about what the vehicle was. _What was it? What is he driving? What kind of car is this?_

"Sir?" The woman asked patiently. "Sir? Are you there? Sir?"

"I-I don't know what car he's driving. I... I don't know," Oikawa stammered out.

"It's all right. They're almost there. Please hold tight and tell us how your friend is doing," The woman said calmly into the phone.

Oikawa ran back to the Iwaizumi without hesitation. His eyes still weren't open and there was more blood come from several cuts around his left arm which hadn't been twisted in the weird position. His leg was still bleeding and there was no way for Oikawa to stop the blood. "There's... more blood. Please help him! Just do something!" Oikawa shouted into the phone.

"Please stay calm, sir, the police and ambulance are almost there," The woman said. She kept a conversation with him to keep him calm, when what seemed like forever the ambulance and police pulled up, lights flashing.

The last thing Oikawa remembered was getting in the ambulance with Iwaizumi. "I'm here, Hajime. Please don't leave. Hang in there. Please! I need you. Don't leave me... Please..."

***

Now his hand was clutching tightly onto Iwaizumi's in the hospital. He remembered the day almost a month ago now, when the doctor had told Oikawa that Iwaizumi would be in a coma, and they didn't know when he might wake up. Oikawa sighed and started to talk. Just rambling. He didn't care if Iwaizumi couldn't hear or not. All he cared about was talking to him. Just hoping Iwaizumi would wake up. "Today was hard. Harder than usual. College is so different than high school. There's so many assignments Iwa-chan and you're not here to help me. What am I supposed to do? I miss you so much. There was this girl today. She offered to tutor me, but... I wouldn't let her. I couldn't. I... I didn't... I want... I need... I don't... Iwa-chan..." Oikawa had tears falling down his face, blurring his vision. "I need you... Please wake up. I need you here. Please..."

Oikawa suddenly got mad, anger bubbling up inside him. "The man who did this got away! He woke up! How could you leave me here on my own! Hajime, I needed you and now your not here! How could you leave me like this? You knew... you.... I need you. I never got to tell you...." Oikawa started you choke on his words. "I never got to tell you how much I love you. Love Iwa-chan, not past-tense. Present-tense. I love you. I'll never stop loving you. I... I can't ever stop loving you. Even if you never wake up. Even when I don't have you to talk to. I love you. I always will. I'm sorry I never got to tell you when you were awake."

Suddenly Oikawa stood up, pulling his hand away from Iwaizumi's. "I have to go do my assignments. It's what you would want me to do. I'll visit again tomorrow. Just... get better. For me... Please..."

And with that Oikawa stood and walked away leaving Iwaizumi in his hospital bed. It was always hard for him to leave. He never wanted to leave him there, but he couldn't stay. He wanted to be there for him, but... he couldn't.

Then very quietly, as he left the hospital, Oikawa whispered into the emptiness next to him,

"I miss you, Iwa-chan. Please, come back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can request a good ending if you like. I just had a really good idea for an angst one-shot and wanted to use it before I forgot it.


	4. Problems With First Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited*

“Daichi, Suga, Asahi!” The Kageyama, Hinata, and Yamaguchi yelled at once. Tsukishima stood off to the side and rolled his eyes, "Tch."

“Who’s that?”

“Who are they? What are they doing here?”

“Are they news coaches or something?”

The first years were all whispering around trying to find out something. The second years had some idea of who they were because they had visited everyone after they graduated. Nishinoya and Tanaka had challenged them to a quick game against each other so they knew them pretty well.

“Those are the old third years from when me and the rest of the third years were first years,” Kageyama explained to the first years.

Suga took notice of the #1 on his jersey and exclaimed, “You're team Captain?”

Everyone looked at Kageyama and Tsukishima laughed. Hinata watched as the first years looked from Daichi to Suga and from Suga to Asahi and as soon as they spotted Asahi they all went pale white. Asahi still hadn’t outgrown his scary demeanor and looked almost exactly the same as his third year in high school.

“Yachi!” Suga yelled from across the gym and she smiled and waved. She ran over to the group of boys.

“Hi!” She said very happily. She was taller now but they were all still taller than her, except for Hinata. She was still shorter than Suga and Yamaguchi, the shortest out of all of them.

“So nothings fallen apart while we’ve been gone?” Daichi asked a huge smile on his face from seeing the awkward and loud first years become calm and collected, mature, third years. He seemed to smile wider at the thought, if possible.

Kageyama chuckled a bit at the thought of being one of the loud first years. “No, I think we’ve pretty much got everything under control.”

“Oh!” Asahi said suddenly startling everyone. “I forgot to tell you guys congratulations on the becoming one of the biggest powerhouse schools. This school really changed since you guys got here.”

All of the third years had big smiles thinking about the announcement that was made when they got back from the match with Shiratorizawa last year. The announcement of becoming a powerhouse school again. Everyone was so shocked that they completely forgot about the loss of the game and celebrated that day at practice.

“Thank you!” They all shouted in unison bowing.

“So Kageyama is team Captain, huh?” Suga asked with a knowing smile.

Yachi bounced on the chance for making it seem like a bigger deal than it really was. “Yes! He’s doing great too! They’ve grown up so much!” She said and she sounded very proud to be a part of such a great team.

Suddenly a sound from across the court could be heard and as everyone turned to see the commotion Kageyama had a dark aura surrounding him, knowing what was coming next.

He marched up to the two first years kicking and screaming at each other and as soon as he was there they stopped. “What do you think you’re doing? This is the fourth time this week you’ve gotten into a fight like this.”

Daichi, Suga, and Asahi watched the scene unfold before them and watched Kageyama scolding the first years. Hinata sighed and Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the first years. Yamaguchi and Yachi just watched with careful eyes, ready to jump in if needed but it never was. Kageyama handled the first years pretty well.

Daichi took notice of Hinata and Tsukishima and asked, “What’s up with you guys?”

Hinata turned to look at his old Captain. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you just sighed and Tsukishima just rolled his eyes. Is something wrong?” Daichi explained looking a bit concerned.

“Those first years are worse than me and Kageyama were. This is around the fourth or fifth time they’ve fought this week and one of the fights was a fist fight. One of them almost got a broken nose,” Hinata said calmly.

“What?” Suga exclaimed, concerned now more than ever. He still acted as the Team Mom even if the rest of the team now saw Yamaguchi as Team Mom.

“Yeah. Kageyama has warned them plenty of times that if they do it again they won’t be playing in our matches and he’ll keep them from playing in any game if they keep this up,” Yamaguchi continued. “Now I’m pretty sure he’s about ready to kill them.”

“I wouldn’t blame him,” Tsukishima added shaking his head at the scene before him. “They need to learn to grow up a little bit. Even Hinata and Kageyama weren’t that bad.”  
Then the next thing that happened shocked everyone. The first years were talking back to Kageyama and shouting at him. Kageyama’s first instinct was to grab them both and throw them out but he maintained his cool. He wanted to yell but he stayed calm. Hinata and the rest of the third years were ready to start yelling at the first years about how they shouldn’t back talk the Captain like that but Kageyama placed both his hands on each of their shoulders, like Daichi had the first day Hinata and Kageyama showed up at the club.

“If you keep fighting like this,” He said in creepily calm voice that sent shivers down Hinata’s spine. “You won’t be allowed on the team.” He turned them around and started to lead them to the opposite end of the court where the doors stood.

“Captain, no. We’ll stop fighting!” One of the first years were shouting and the other was nodding his head in agreement.

“Well I’m glad you finally agree on something,” Kageyama said stopping at the doors. “But if you keep fighting like this then. YOU. ARE. NOT. WANTED!” He shouted the last part and pushed them out of the gym so they both fell face first into the dirt.

“Wait! Captain! Let us in! Please!” The first years shouted from outside banging on the doors.

Suga let out the laugh he was holding in and Kageyama sighed. “Idiots,” He mumbled.

“It’s like they were asking for that,” Tsukishima said.

“What is wrong with those first years. Honestly, I don’t think there’s anything else we can do but keep them from being a part of team activities. They didn’t listen when you told them the first time and they didn’t get scared from your threat of not letting them play in any matches,” Hinata said trying to make Kageyama see that his decision was the best option they had.

“Yeah they need a little wake up call,” Yachi added, trying to help.

“I just don’t get it. Why don’t they listen? I try threatening them with matches, they don’t listen. I try telling them that if they don’t stop they won’t play in any matches at all as long as we’re here and they don’t listen,” Kageyama lets out a sigh.

Daichi, Suga, and Asahi watched in awe at the stressed third years. They had grown up way too much in their eyes.

“CAPTAIN!” The first years were yelling and then the sound of arguing and pushing was heard outside.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and threw a volleyball at the door. “Shut up and learn to be nice to each other!” He shouted as the ball ricocheted of the door and hit the wall on the other side of the court.

“Captain! Please! Let us back in! We promise we’ll— Oi! Knock it off! Stop pushing!” One of the first years yelled from the other side as a banging noise could be heard. The third years glanced at each other and ran to the door to find what the commotion was.

As the door slid open it revealed the two first years screaming at each other and as the taller brunette was about throw a punch Hinata and Kageyama rushed forward and grabbed both boys. Kageyama holding the brunette about to throw a punch and Hinata grabbing the just barely taller than him blonde. “Knock it off you two. Learn to grow up a little bit. You’re in high school now, act like it. Stop being immature and actually grow up!” Kageyama shouted at the two.

Hinata gripped the blonde by the shoulder and added, “You need to figure out you’re not just here to play a game. If you’re both gonna be here on this team, you’re both going to have to act like you guys are teammates. Stop trying to fight about every little thing.”

“You two need to stop thinking that fighting is everything—” Kageyama was cut off by the first years yelling excuses.

“It’s not my fault—“

“Well it’s not mine—“

“Is so! You’re the one who always starts it—”

“Am not!”

“Are to!”

“Am not!”

“Are to!”

“Am not!”

“Are—”

They were cut off by being smacked in the back of the head simultaneously by Hinata and Kageyama. “Grow up!” Hinata shouted shocking Daichi, Suga, and Asahi. Hinata never took control over situations like this when he was in his first year.

“Stop acting childish! Your both being too immature for your age! Knock it off right now! I’ve threatened you with everything I can and you still don’t get it. How are you not catching on to this? Grow up!” Kageyama yelled at them. “You’re being ridiculous! I don’t how many times I have to repeat myself! You’re a team act, so like it. You’re not an individual in this game. You can’t receive alone, you can’t spike and set alone. I had to learn that the hard way and guess what?”

They looked at him out of curiosity. He had never spoken so strictly to them before. “You’re going to learn the same thing. You’re gonna stay late after every practice and go up against me, Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima with two other first years. You’re gonna learn to be a part of team without fighting and this is going to go on every night until you can learn that you’re a team. And after you're going to clean everything up. By. Your. Selves.”

The old third years stared at Kageyama in shock. He really had grown up. They all had. The first years looked absolutely terrified of them too. It was the weirdest thing to see.

“You guys really are grown up aren’t you?” Suga asked what was on all three of their minds.

“What?” Hinata asked, a bit shocked by the question.

“Nothing…” Daichi trailed off watching them in awe, while elbowing Suga in the side for interrupting. “We’ll talk about it later.”

Hinata turned back to the first years and one flinched. Why? Because he was glaring at the both of them and considering he was the Ace, they did not like the thought of going up against him and Kageyama. They saw the damage that their quick could do and it was not something that they like to think they would go up against. “Sorry, Hinata-senpai.” The blonde mumbled under his breath.

Hinata was shocked to be called senpai. He’d never been called a senpai by anyone before. Then both first years said in unison, without counting or thinking, “Sorry, Kageyama-senpai, Hinata-senpai.”

Kageyama was stunned also but didn’t show it. Hinata could tell just by the look in his eyes, though when they glanced at each other. “J-just don’t keep acting stupid.” Hinata said trying to sound confident rather than breaking down from the joy of being called senpai.

The first years nodded and headed into the gym to get their bags. When they came out they scurried off before they were yelled at more. The group stood there shocked. The tension from the situation in the air slowly dissipated. Hinata was still in shock until Asahi came up and patted him on the back. “They called you senpai,” he said smiling down at Hinata.

“Well, he is the Ace. Why wouldn’t they? They were practically terrified the first time they saw him spike,” Yachi said without thinking.

“You’re Ace now? How could I not have guessed that?” Asahi said a bit surprised, but very proud of his kouhai. “And they called you senpai. You must be proud of yourself.”

“I-I guess,” Hinata stuttered out trying to compose himself. It wasn’t working. He was overwhelmed with about a thousand emotions in the span of ten seconds.

The emotions he felt were along the lines of these: happiness, anger, surprise, pride, shock, numbness, and more anger. He was angry because of how dumb the first years were acting. It was worse than when he and Kageyama couldn’t get along. How were they supposed to deal with this? The look on Kageyama’s face told him that he wasn’t quite sure what to do with them either. The stress from their entire third year was weighing on their minds.

The feeling of having to leave Karasuno scared Kageyama and Hinata more than they could imagine. They hadn’t thought that their third year would be so stressful. “Kageyama,” Hinata said hesitantly, clenching his fists.

Everyone was confused as to why he would say his name so suddenly. When Kageyama looked up; he noticed the smirk on Hinata’s face. “I have an idea for the first years.”


	5. Ideas and College Applications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited*

“I don’t think that would work,” Tsukishima said as they were all sitting and listening to Hinata’s idea.

“Why not?” Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow. “You got a better idea?”

Tsukishima sat silent, not offering up a better idea. “I think we should at least consider it. It sounds like it might help,” Kageyama stated offering support for Hinata’s idea.

“Maybe, but what if it doesn’t. We still have a problem then,” Tsukishima said.

“Come on Saltyshima why do you have to turn down every idea that somebody offers,” Hinata asked, smirking at the stupid nickname that he knew irritated the tall blonde.

“Shut up, I don’t turn down every idea. I just think that sometimes your ideas are a little… unrealistic,” Tsukishima stated.

“This idea is realistic though, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said putting more support on the idea.

“I don’t know. It just doesn’t seem like it would work,” Tsukishima said looking away from the group.

“It’s just an idea. I’m not saying it’s the only option we have, I’m just saying that it could help with our situation. The first years obviously don’t want to listen us and if we don’t enforce that they need to listen to the Captain now they probably won’t listen ever,” Hinata said trying to reason with him.

“Like you in our first year,” Tsukishima said smugly.

“Shut up, Tsukishima. We were better than they were—” Hinata was cut off by Tsukishima’s retaliation.

“Yeah right. You were just as bad as they were,” Tsukishima started and was about to continue when Hinata stood up abruptly.

Everyone watched his next move carefully. “I don’t get it. You always have to act like the big tough guy that won't listen to anything. Why? All I said was a suggestion. Do you really have to turn everything into an argument?”

He turned and left shutting the door behind him. “Really, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, clearly angry at his friend. “Why do you have to go and make everyone mad.”

“I wasn’t trying to—”

“Yeah right,” Kageyama said. “Hinata was just offering an idea. Did you really have to go and make him mad? His idea was a good one. I don’t hear you offering any ideas. I think we should at least try Hinata’s idea. You need to grow up a little too.”

Kageyama stood and grabbed Hinata’s bag along with his. “Where are you going, Captain.”

“Hinata forgot his bag. I’m gonna go take it to him,” Kageyama said going towards the door. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow at practice. We’re not going in early tomorrow just so you know. We’ve gotta stay late with the first years.”

With that Kageyama left to go find Hinata. Daichi, Suga, and Asahi had witnessed the whole thing and were confused as to why Hinata hadn’t shouted at Tsukishima and why had Kageyama gone after Hinata so quickly? “What was that?” Suga asked.

Yachi sighed, knowing what Suga was really asking. “When you guys left Hinata and Kageyama got closer as friends. Tsukishima—” She said looking pointedly at him as she said his name “—hasn’t seemed to grow up and keeps trying to push them over the edge.”

“Why’re you blaming me?” He questioned angrily. “There just easy to mess with. It’s not my fault he stormed off.”

“Tch,” Yachi clicks her tongue at him. “The reason Hinata didn’t retaliate was because he’s learned that if he just leaves before he can do anything he’d regret like yelling and setting a bad example for the first years it’ll all blow over by the next day.”

Suga nods in understanding and sighs. “I miss when you guys were first years and we were always looking out for you.”

Yamaguchi and Yachi smile and Tsukishima looks anywhere but at his senpai’s.

* * *

“Hinata!” Kageyama shouted after the orange haired retreating figure. Hinata turned around to face his friend/Captain. “You left your bag.”

“Oh, thanks,” Hinata mumbled. “Sorry, I could’ve gone back and got it. You didn’t have to bring it to me.”

“I was gonna start heading out anyways,” Kageyama said, reassuring his friend.

They walked in silence, not awkward silence though. It was more like a comfortable silence that you can easily sit in forever. That is until Kageyama spoke up. “I don’t get Tsukishima. You had a good idea. I think it might work. Those stupid first years might actually listen to us if we had a training camp with Suga, Daichi, and Asahi. They didn’t seem to deny the idea.”

“I don’t know. Maybe it was a bad idea. It was just a thought,” Hinata said with a blank expression.

“Why are you listening to him? Honestly it’s stupid that he’s not even taking your idea into consideration,” Kageyama stated.

“It doesn’t matter,” Hinata mumbled.

“Hinata…” Kageyama said catching the shorter boys attention when he stopped. “Why are you letting Tsukishima bring down your self-esteem?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Kageyama looked Hinata in the eye before continuing. “You’re not acting like yourself. It’s like your letting him get under your skin or something.”

“I am not,” Hinata stated. “I just…”

“You just what? Agree with him that your idea might not be good?” Kageyama asked getting angry that Tsukishima was making Hinata second guess himself.

“I just think that we have other options too. We don’t have to go with my ideas. I mean they're not that good,” Hinata said turning on his heel.

Kageyama reached out and grabbed Hinata’s arm. “Baka!” He shouted at Hinata.

“W-what?” Hinata stuttered out, startled that Kageyama yelled at him so suddenly.

“Why are you listening to him? Stop listening to him! Your idea is good! Tsukishima is just trying to put you down like he always does! Why are you listening to him?” Kageyama asked, angry. “Hinata listen to Yachi and Yamaguchi or Daichi, Suga, and Asahi! Listen to me! Your idea is good and everyone thinks so.”

“Kageyama…” Hinata trailed off and watched his friend carefully. Kageyama, during second year, had suddenly gotten angry whenever people tried to put Hinata down and it only got worse when third year rolled around. “You actually have feelings!” Hinata shouted.

Kageyama flushed white after realizing what he said and how it wasn’t like him to tell Hinata things like that. “Shut up, dumbass.”

“Kageyama has feelings! Kageyama has feelings!” Hinata sang running down the sidewalk trying to get away from Kageyama as he ran after him screaming “Shut up!”

Hinata laughed as he reached his house and ran inside still screaming. “That’s not fair!” Kageyama shouted. He could hear Hinata laughing harder from the other side of the door.

“See you tomorrow, Kageyama!” Hinata laughed harder.

“Shouyo!” Hinata’s mother yelled at him and Kageyama laughed at the thought of Hinata being yelled at.

“Onii-chan!” Hinata’s little sister's scream rang throughout the house and down the driveway that Kageyama was retreating down.

Hinata’s sister reminded him too much of the orange haired boy himself. He had met her once during their second year and she had pulled his hair hard enough that it ripped out a few strands. He met her again during their summer training camp after they got home. Hinata’s mother and his sister came to pick him up and this time she did not rip his hair out but she was still very, very excited to see the raven-haired boy. As soon as she spotted him she ran up to him screaming “Kageyama-kun!” and clinging onto him for dear life as Hinata tried to pry her off from him.

“Kageyama-kun! Kageyama-kun!” Natsu shouted running down the driveway. Once she reached the raven-haired boy and clung to his leg.

“Ahhh!” Kageyama yelled out and then looked down to find Natsu with a big smile plastered on her face.

“Kageyama-kun, are you staying?” The little girl asked with her smile growing wider.

“I’m sorry, Natsu-chan, I’ve got to go—”

“Natsu!” Kageyama heard Hinata yelling at the young girl. “You can’t be bothering Kageyama like that! It’s rude!”

Natsu just shook her head with her pigtails bouncing and she held on to Kageyama’s leg tighter. “Come on you have to let go of his leg. Kageyama probably has stuff to do." Hinata glanced up at Kageyama with an apologetic smile, "I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. Natsu, I have to go. I have some homework I have to do,” Kageyama said bending down and prying the little girl off from his leg. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. He stood up with the girl holding onto him like her life depended on it.

“No! Kageyama-kun you have to stay! Please! You can do your homework here! Please?” Natsu cried, with tears in her eyes. Kageyama didn’t know what to do. He had no idea how to handle her at all so Hinata jumped in.

“Natsu stop, Kageyama probably wants to go home and see his family,” Hinata tried reasoning with the little girl.

“Onii-chan! I want him to stay! I never see him! Can’t he stay?” She begged.

“Why do you want him to stay so bad?” Hinata asked glancing at Kageyama.

Kageyama was watching the little girl intently, awaiting her answer. “Because I never get to see your friends, Onii-chan! I want him to stay! We never see your friends! Please?” She begged with tears in her eyes.

Hinata let out a sigh. “You’d have to ask Kageyama. It’s his decision not mine.”

Natsu turned to look at Kageyama with hope in her eyes. Kageyama hated it but he knew he had too much stuff to do. “I’m sorry I just can’t tonight. Maybe some other time, Natsu.”

“Okay…” the little girl let her voice trail off.

“He said some other time, Natsu,” Hinata said taking the girl from Kageyama. “He’s got things to do.”

“I don’t know why your sister likes me so much, I’ve only met her twice,” Kageyama said with a small smile at the overly excited little girl.

“I honestly don’t know either. She likes everyone she meets,” Hinata said as Natsu started tugging on his hair. “Ouch! Natsu that hurts!”

“All right, I gotta get going. See you tomorrow at practice,” Kageyama said pulling his bag onto his shoulder a little more so that it wasn’t slipping off.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow,” Hinata said nodding.

Kageyama could hear Natsu say one last thing before he walked off though, "Onii-chan, when are you going to tell Kageyama-kun you love him?"

"NATSU!" Hinata shouted, a blush burning on his cheeks. "I never said I loved him!"

Kageyama could feel his cheeks heat up. He pretended not to hear what he did, and thought it was just Natsu being a child and repeating something out of context. Afterall it hadn't been the first time...

With that Kageyama headed home, dreading the pile of college applications he had to fill out. There was so much to do besides just homework and Hinata felt the same weight on his shoulders. They wanted to be accepted into the same college to continue being the unstoppable duo except for the fact that they both had different ideas of what school they wanted to go to. Hinata thought of traveling a little farther away for college. He didn’t know where but maybe out of the country even. He wasn’t sure though, because of the fact that he had his mother and sister in Japan and he wouldn’t want to leave them. Kageyama took that into consideration but mostly thought of going to a college in Japan where he could be around familiar things.

Nothing was set in set in stone for either of them, unlike Tsukishima. He had everything planned. Where he wanted to go, what he wanted to do, where he was going to live. He had everything planned out. He never told anyone anything about what he was planning but he always bragged about how ahead of the game he was compared to the other third years. All throughout high school he hadn’t lost his cocky attitude. Even Yamaguchi still hadn’t figured everything out and neither had Yachi. It was still almost the beginning of school. It wasn’t that big of a deal. They still had a ways to go before graduation. But that didn’t stop the racing school year from slowing down. Volleyball season was hard with them working on a new quick and trying to help the first years learn receiving and even some of them needed help with jump serves, which Kageyama helped them with.

Third year was hard and they were all realizing it. They regretted just goofing around during their first year, at least Kageyama and Hinata did. Now they realized how much they needed to buckle down on tests, exams, and grades. Being team Captain turned out to be more of a challenge than Kageyama had expected but when the first and second years didn’t listen he knew he had the rest of the third years backing him up. No matter how hard it was they all had each other’s backs.

Kageyama opened the door to his house as quietly as possible as not to disturb his mother. It didn’t work. “Tobio, is that you?” His mother called from the kitchen.

“Yeah, Mom,” He called back taking off his shoes and placing them next to the door. He started to head to his room when his mother stopped him.

“Oh, good your home. We need to talk about you getting up so early to go practice. This is getting ridiculous, Tobio. And then you get home later than you should. This isn’t healthy. You need your sleep,” His mother scolded him and he sighed.

“Mom, I know. It’s just—” He started but she cut him off.

“It’s just that you and Hinata are working on that new quick and it needs to be perfected,” His mother said trying his best to mimic her son’s voice. She failed miserably with Kageyama trying hard not to laugh, as this was supposed to be a scolding. “I know. I know you and Hinata have a new quick you want to work on but this isn’t healthy for you to be out so late and be getting up so early. And I'm sure Hinata's mother feels the same—”

“Mom. We’re not doing that anymore. It’s pretty much perfect now. We are going to be staying later tomorrow though because we’re having problems with these two first years—”

“You mean like you and Hinata were?”

“Worse. But yeah. We’re trying to make them see that they’re teammates and the only reason I was this late tonight was because the old third years stopped by to say hi.”

“You mean from when you were first years right? Not from when you were second years.”

“Yes, from when we were first years.”

“Well that’s nice. Did they offer any advice?” His mother asked heading into the kitchen.

“Actually, Hinata came up with an idea that was helpful. But no they didn’t really offer any advice. They didn’t really need to. It’s not their problem and we were coming up with ideas.” Kageyama said, following her.

“Well, that’s good Tobio.”

Kageyama watched as his mother finished washing the dishes by hand and setting them to the side to dry. She looked tired, more than usual. She was stressed about Kageyama's college even though he told her multiple times not to worry. “I should probably head upstairs and finish some of those college applications.”

His mother turned to him and smiled. “You’ve grown up so much in the past few years, you know.”

“Yeah, I know Mom and now I’m leaving and you’re gonna miss me and all that. I know.”

“No, I’m serious Tobio. You’ve really grown up. When you were a first year you were sent over the edge by the smallest things and now…” She took a deep breath to compose herself and wiped at the tears in her eyes. “Well, now your all grown up and going to college.”

“I know Mom.”

“Go and finish those applications,” She said. And then she mumbled, “I would’ve been yelling at you to do that if you were still like you were as a first year.”  
Kageyama smiled and shook his head. He headed to his room and once he entered he realized how messy it was. Papers were strewn everywhere and there were open textbooks all over the floor and on his bed. He sighed.

“I should really clean this room,” he mumbled kicking away a stray volleyball. It rolled over to where he kept his medals and awards from over the years and he smiled a bit looking at the old medal from the first time they had beaten Shiratorizawa.

He grabbed an open Math book that was left on the floor next to his desk and went to set it in his bag for the next day. He dumped the rest of his things from volleyball on the floor and took a deep breath as he made his way over to the pile of applications stacked on his desk. Skimming through some of them he found mistakes that he needed to fix and misspelled words that he needed to correct. He rubbed his forehead thinking about everything that had happened at practice today and sighed letting his head rest on the table. How was he ever going to get the first years to straighten up and actually listen?

 _At least they didn’t knock the Dean’s wig off with a volleyball on the first day_ , He thought bitterly to himself recalling the memory of Hinata challenging him to receiving any serves that Kageyama threw his way.

He sighed and eventually fell asleep in his chair with his head resting against the desk.


	6. Trouble With Tsuyoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited*  
> Tsuyoshi is just a character name I came up with for one of the first years. I added Oikawa and Iwaizumi in this chapter so I hope you enjoy! And feel free to leave some constructive criticism! This is my first fanfiction so if you have anything that I could possible improve feel free to comment!

Practice was all that was on Hinata’s mind when he woke up and went to school. He actually got to sleep in for change before heading to school and for that he was very grateful. He was done with waking up early and the stress of everything. He was done with the first years acting like they were still in middle school and fighting every chance they got. He was done with Tsukishima’s attitude and the stress of college applications. He was done with everything. He needed a break. But he couldn’t take a break. He _wouldn’t_ take a break. Because taking a break would mean allowing himself to fall behind and he couldn't do that. Hinata was working too hard to just stop everything and give himself a break. The phrase "take a break" didn’t even seem to be in Hinata’s mind anymore. It wasn't even in his vocabulary anymore. He couldn’t process the thought of taking a break. Yachi found him some time throughout the day and asking if he knew where Tsukishima was.

“I don’t know. Sorry, Yachi. I don’t even know what class he’s in. It’s not like that’s something that he would willingly tell _me_ of all people,” Hinata said. “Why do you want to know? Did you need him for something?”

“I just wanted to ask him a question but it’ll have to wait, I guess,” Yachi replied with frustration lacing her voice.

“Could you ask me instead? I’d be happy to help if I can,” Hinata said smiling at her.

“Oh, no. This is really a question that relates to Tsukishima. Thanks for the offer though. I just wanted to know whether or not he had heard from a college that he applied to a while ago,” she said with a smile on her face.

"Have you talked to Yamaguchi about it? Maybe he would know," Hinata replied with an eyebrow raised.

As Yachi was about to reply, Yamaguchi ran up to them looking a bit flushed. “Have you guys seen Tsukki? I haven’t seen him all day and he’s not answering his phone.”

“He hasn’t told you anything?” Yachi asked. “I was looking for him too.”

“No he never showed up to school and he hasn’t sent me any messages at all, which is weird because he normally always tells me when he's going to miss school. I don’t know where he would be. He’s not one to get sick very easily,” Yamaguchi said.

“Did you check his class? I figured you would be the one to know out of all people,” Hinata asked.

“Yeah, I checked everywhere. I asked everyone in his class if they had seen him and they all said no. Even when I asked the teacher she said that he hadn’t shown up to class at all,” Yamaguchi answered, looking worried out of his mind. (Of course he looked worried, he was Team Mom and it was Tsukishima).

“I’m sure he probably just got sick or something. He might not get sick easily, but it's still a pretty good possibility,” Yachi said trying to reason with Yamaguchi knowing he probably jumped to the worst case scenario.

“Yeah, your probably right,” Yamaguchi nodded, relaxing a bit. He still looked tense, but at least he had calmed down enough to stop shaking.

Kageyama came up to the group looking tired. “What are you guys talking about?” He asked, and they noted that he sounded a bit irritable.

“We were just trying to find out where Tsukki was. Have you seen him?” Yamaguchi asked, with hope lacing his voice.

“No?” Kageyama said, but it sounded more like a question than an answer.

“Are you okay, Kageyama? You seem a bit tired,” Hinata asked, sounding concerned which surprised Yamaguchi and Yachi a bit still. Once the two became better friends they had become a bit more concerned for each other and it was still surprising for them a times.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just didn’t sleep the best,” Kageyama mumbled, rubbing at his temples.

Hinata nodded knowing the feeling. He hated when that happened. It was often hard for him to sleep lately because of the stress of the first years and college piling up on his shoulders. He was vice-captain after all, so he was stuck with some pressure too.

“I wonder where Tsukishima could be?” Yachi asked, letting her eyes drift down the hall to scan the many faces in the hall.

“I don’t know. Maybe he’s sick?” Kageyama offered.

“No, we already asked Yamaguchi and he said that Tsukishima doesn't get sick often, but it definitely could be a possibility. Are you sure he’s not— Yamaguchi?” Yachi cut herself off when she realized that Yamaguchi wasn’t by her side anymore. “Where’d he go?”

“He was right here,” Hinata said glancing down the hall searching through the crowds of faces again.

Kageyama shrugged and said, “He probably had something to do.”

“Or he found Tsukishima,” Yachi added. “Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. Suga-san scolded him after you left. He told him that he needed to grow up a little too. It could be Tsukishima that's the reason for this problem with the first years, you know.”

Suga had definitely not stopped being a type of Mother like figure to them even after being graduated for two years. He still protected each of the members of the old team, and defended each of them.

“Why?” Hinata asked, confused as always. “It’s not like Tsukishima's never done that before. He's Saltyshima for a reason. Nothing new.”

“He said it wasn’t right for him to turn down your idea like that because he thought it was a good one. Daichi and Asahi agreed, and said that they’d be willing to help out with the training camp and maybe even get Kuroo and Kenma to help,” Yachi said.

“Really?” Hinata asked recalling the two very well. Kenma had graduated last year and as a way of saying goodbye to everyone that was graduating that year, including the old second years of Karasuno, Nekoma and Karasuno had a fun match against each other. Not a practice match or an official match, just a fun match.

“Yeah, they said that they could also see if anyone else wanted to help out like Tanaka and Nishinoya. Maybe even Iwazumi and Oika—” Yachi started but was cut off by Kageyama.

“Not Oikawa. Absolutely not,” He stated plainly with a scowl, looking as menacing as ever.

“You seriously haven’t gotten over that yet?” Yachi asked, a little irritated for being cut off for something as ridiculous as that.

“He’s not helping. He probably wouldn’t even want to help. Did they offer to ask him?” Kageyama said frustration creeping into his voice.

“Yeah, they did offer to ask him,” Yachi said and before Kageyama could cut her off she continued. “I told them that they should ask.”

“What?” Kageyama almost shouted before being smacked on the back by Hinata.

“Get over it. He might be able to help with the first years and who knows, maybe he’s not as bad as before,” Hinata said, trying to be reassuring.

* * *

Wrong. Hinata was completely and utterly wrong. Oikawa was just as bad as before, only a little more tolerable. Oikawa had gotten a message in the middle of his practice at the end of the day from the old Karasuno Captain, Daichi. He smirked as he read the message:

 _From: Daichi_  
_To: Oikawa_  
_So, the first years at Karasuno are being quite difficult and Kageyama is the team Captain now. The third years don’t really know how to handle them, their worse than Kageyama and Hinata were. They wanted to make a training camp for the first years. They wanted a little help so we offered to ask around for extra people. Would you be willing to help out?_

Oikawa smiled at the thought of Kageyama being Captain and knew his answer immediately. He was positive that Kageyama still had his King like attitude, and decided that being there to critic everything he did would be the chance of a lifetime for Oikawa.

 _From: Oikawa_  
_To: Daichi_  
_Tobio-chan is Captain? No way! I’ll definitely help! When is it?_

It took a while to get a response so in the meantime he messaged, his best friend, Iwaizumi.

*Note Iwaizumi's texts are bolded and italicized and Daichi's are just italicized*

 **_From: Oikawa_ **  
**_To: Iwa-chan_**  
**_Did you hear about the training camp that the third years at Karasuno are setting up? It’s supposed to help with the first years or something. Tobio-chan is Captain!_**

 _From: Daichi_  
_To: Oikawa_  
_I’m not really sure. It was just an idea, so not everything is set in stone. We were just asking around for help before we set everything in motion and this way everyone has a bit of  warning if it does or doesn't happen. I’ll let you know more when I have all the information._

 _From: Oikawa_  
_To: Daichi_  
_All right. Just let me know. I’ll definitely help out! In fact, I can head up there right now to help out._

Oikawa smirked at the thought of seeing the Karasuno team again in a long while and being able to see Kageyama as team Captain.

 **_From: Iwa-chan_ **  
**_To: Crappykawa_**  
**_Yeah I heard. Daichi texted and asked if I wanted to help out. Idk if I can, but I can try._**

 **_To: Iwa-chan_ **  
**_From: Oikawa_**  
**_Plz, plz, plz, Iwa-chan help out! We can annoy Tobio-chan together! I was gonna head up there right now! Please just think about it?_**

 **_From: Iwa-chan_ **  
**_To: Crappykawa_**  
**_Fine, fine I’ll help. I can’t go up there right now, though. I’ve got practice._**

 **_From: Oikawa_ **  
**_To: Iwa-chan_**  
**_Can’t you skip practice today? Please?_**

 **_From: Iwa-chan_ **  
**_To: Crappykawa_**  
**_I’ll check and see but I don’t think I’ll be able to. I’ll let you know._**

 **_From: Oikawa_ **  
**_To: Iwa-chan_**  
**_Thank you, thank you, thank you!!_ **

**_**_From: Iwa-chan_**  
_** **_To: Oikawa_**  
Whatever Shittykawa. 

****Then Oikawa got another text from Daichi.

 _From: Daichi_  
_To: Oikawa_  
_Oh! You don’t have to do that! You can come down when we actually set up the camp._

 _From: Oikawa_  
_To: Daichi_  
_No! I’ll come today! I didn’t have a very long practice so it’s fine!_

 _From: Daichi_  
_To: Oikawa_  
_Well, alright. See you in a little while._

 _From: Oikawa_  
_To: Daichi_  
_Yup!_

 **_From: Iwa-chan_ **  
**_To: Crappykawa_**  
**_Alright Coach said that I can skip today, but I’ll probably be late if I leave now._**

 **_From: Oikawa_ **  
**_To: Iwa-chan_**  
**_Oh that’s all right I’m sure their practice is running late. I think Daichi mentioned that before he told me about the training camp._**

He didn't, but Oikawa knowing Kageyama he was positive their practice would run late. Oikawa then started to pack his stuff and grab his old Seijoh jacket. He grabbed his car keys and headed out. This was going to be fun.

* * *

“Hinata!” Kageyama shouted from his stance on the court, tossing the ball in his direction.

Hinata waited what felt like a painfully long time before jumping and spiking the ball as hard as he could. It hit right in the middle of the court of the first years and second years.

“Yes!” Hinata cried out, pumping his fist into the air.

The first years were tired. It was the worst feeling in the world to them. They had never been this tired before during practice, but in all fairness they had never gone up against the Ace and Captain before.

Suddenly, the door to the gymnasium burst open and an annoying voice, well annoying to Kageyama, sang out. “Tobio-chan!”

The toss that Kageyama was about to hit went sideways and rolled to the other end of the court.

“Yes! We finally get a point!” the blonde first year, Tsuyoshi, yelled.

“No you don’t! That doesn’t count!” Hinata yelled back.

“Why not, Senpai?” Asked the brunette, Rafu.

“Because Kageyama was distracted! That wouldn’t be fair and if it had happened to you, you would be saying the same thing!” Hinata stated, fuming a bit at not being able to catch them off guard with a faint.

“Tobio-chan! I hear your team Captain now!” Oikawa shouted, making his way over to Kageyama.

“Yeah, I am. What are you doing here?” Kageyama asked, getting angry but not willing to show it in front of the first years.

“I’m here to help with the training camp! Heard your having a little trouble with your first years?” Oikawa said happily. He knew he was only making Kageyama more angry by the second and wanted to see how he would handle it. That or how long he could drag this out.

“What training camp?” Tsuyoshi asked, confused.

“Yeah? We’re not that bad are we?” Rafu questioned.

“You’re being difficult,” Kageyama stated, glancing at the clock. “We’re done with practice for the day. Start heading out.”

“But we haven’t finished our match yet!” Tsuyoshi yelled, getting angry. “Why don’t you want to finish the match? You’re the one who said we had to stay late and do this stupid match anyways…” He said mumbling the last part.

“Don’t talk back to the Captain!” One of the second years shouted, looking a bit scared.

“I’m not. I’m just saying that we should finish the match,” Tsuyoshi stated with an attitude.

“You were talking back,” Hinata said and Oikawa looked at him.

“You haven’t grown at all!” Oikawa chuckled.

“I know,” Hinata said blankly, not letting it phase him. “But I’m the Ace, so does height really matter?”

“Really?” Oikawa asked, smirking a bit not totally believing him.

“Yes, he is,” Daichi said walking out on the court, then added, “I told you, you didn’t have to come today. You could’ve come some other time.”

“Yeah but I wanted to see Tobio-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed with a bright smile.

“Don’t call me that,” Kageyama said, getting more angered by the second.

“Captain why can’t we just finish the match? Seriously this is ridiculous! He—” Tsuyoshi tried to continue pointing to Oikawa “—shouldn’t be allowed to come in and interrupt our match. Who are you anyways?”

“Well, I’m Oikawa Tooru,” Oikawa stated with a bright smile. “I don’t think you should talk back when you haven’t known me for too long.”

“Who says? Why do you matter anyways? I’ve never seen you before. What should you matter to me?” Tsuyoshi asked earning a glare from all of the third years.

“That’s enough, Tsuyoshi,” Kageyama stated, anger bubbling up inside of him. “You’ve back-talked enough today.”

The air was filled with tension as Tsuyoshi stepped from under the net and walked up to Kageyama. “Why does he matter? Why don’t we finish the match, Captain?”

A dark aura surrounded the two and everyone seemed to take a step back. No one had ever talked back to Kageyama like this. Tsuyoshi was in for a world of hurt.

“Well if he doesn't matter to you then why do you matter? You don’t. If someone who is willing to help us doesn't matter then you don’t matter to this team. We could easily do without you. I suggest you don’t back talk me again or else you won’t be on this team anymore,” Kageyama glared at Tsuyoshi, but his voice was steady and calm.

The warning should have been enough to scare the boy, especially since this was coming from his Senpai and Captain. “I matter because you need me for my jump serve. You need me for receiving. You need me for spiking. This team needs me. That’s why I matter.”

“You’re wrong,” Kageyama growled. “Like I said, this team could do without you. We've got plenty of people with a jump serve and amazing spiking. So, why don't you keep talking? Risk getting thrown off this team?”

He grabbed the boy by the collar of his uniform. Fear struck Tsuyoshi like a lightning bolt. He felt the air around him tense even more (if that were possible) as Kageyama started dragging the boy to the door. Hinata grabbed Tsuyoshi’s bag and handed it to Kageyama as he passed, knowing all to well what was going to happen next. “Until you learn how not to back talk,” Kageyama started pushing Tsuyoshi out the door and throwing his bag down beside him. “You won’t be allowed on this team. And until you learn how to work as a team you won’t be allowed to play in matches. I won’t let someone like you come in and try to take control of everyone. You are not the Captain, I am. You listen to me or you’re not allowed to be here on this team.”

The door slammed in Tsuyoshi’s face and he was stunned. Everyone was. Kageyama had never snapped at a first year like that. Oikawa, Daichi, Suga, and Asahi all stood stunned. Hinata wasn’t sure what to do. His friend had just, basically, kicked that first year off the team. He had it coming though, and all of the third years knew it.

“Kageyama…” Hinata started, not sure how to continue.

“He had that coming,” Yamaguchi stated.

“Yeah,” Yachi added. “You did the right thing. He deserved it.”

“I wasn’t to hard on him was I?” Kageyama asked. By now the first and second years had dispersed from the room leaving the third years alone.

“No!” Hinata exclaimed. “Tsuyoshi needs to learn his lesson somehow. This was the best way to get him to see that back talking the Captain isn’t right.”

“Don’t worry, Kageyama,” Yamaguchi added. “You did what needed to be done. You had to scare him somehow, and that was the best way to do it. It's just a threat, as long as he eventually straightens up it's just a threat and that's all it has to be.”

“I don’t think I should’ve scared him like that,” Kageyama muttered. “It was the wrong way to go about it.”

“No.” Hinata said confidently. “It wasn’t. He wasn’t going to listen any other way.”

“We had the training camp we could’ve done,” Kageyama stated.

“That wouldn’t have helped this,” Yachi reasoned. “Kageyama you can’t really be regretting the decision you made.”

“But I am,” he said.

“Well you shouldn’t!” Hinata shouted. “Stop thinking that it was a bad decision! You made the right choice! You had to scare him to get him to listen! He wouldn’t have listened any other way!”

“He’s right you know,” Oikawa said, in a none-cocky tone.

“What?” Kageyama asked surprised that Oikawa would reassure him.

“Tsuyoshi, or whatever his name is, wouldn’t have listened any other way. That was a good way to handle the situation,” Oikawa stated. “You did the right thing, but tomorrow when he shows up outside the gym and is standing at the door waiting for you guys to get there, you need to go up to him and talk to him calmly. Tell him that his attitude towards you wasn’t okay. You are his Captain. I heard what he said. It wasn’t right. He shouldn’t have back talked you like that.”

Kageyama nodded in understanding, but didn’t say anything. He just sat quietly and took in the advice offered to him.

“Don’t put yourself down over doing your job. It’s a stupid reason for you to get upset with yourself for,” Oikawa stated. He hadn’t ever offered information like this to Kageyama before. When Oikawa was in his third year of high school, he would’ve just laughed and told Kageyama to figure it out for himself, but once he got to college he matured more than anyone had.

“Thank you, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama bowed to him in thanks. “I appreciate it.”

“Yeah, well don’t ask for anymore advice because I won’t give it to you!” Oikawa shouted at him, his cocky tone back.

Kageyama started to grab his things and Hinata walked up to him. “Oikawa is right. Don’t put yourself down over this.”

“I know,” Kageyama muttered.

“I’m serious, Kageyama. Don’t get upset with yourself for doing your job. Your job is to keep them in line and that’s what you’re doing. Don’t say that you shouldn’t have been so harsh. That was the only way to keep Tsuyoshi in line, and we can still have the training camp to get them in line too. It's not been ruled out yet,” Hinata said, sternly.

“I won’t go putting myself down, I just don’t want to set an example for him that says you can snap at people whenever you want,” Kageyama sighed. “That’s not what you’re supposed to do as a Captain.”

Hinata and Kageyama started walking to the door. “That’s why Oikawa told you to talk to him tomorrow about his behavior towards you. Don’t let him get away with this. If you do there won’t be a good ending.”

“Hinata, why do you care so much? It’s not like you’re the one that has to deal with it,” Kageyama asked looking down at the shorter boy.

“Because you’re my friend and I'm vice-captain so I do have to deal with it. Plus, you don’t need extra stress. None of us do. Don’t push yourself to think that you need to take care of everything by yourself. You’ve got me, Yachi, Yamaguchi and if worse comes to worst, Tsukishima,” Hinata smirked at his joke making Kageyama smile a bit too. They both knew that Tsukishima would help in this situation even if he said he didn’t want to.

“Yeah, thanks,” Kageyama said as the continued there walk home.

Half way through the walk Kageyama spoke up again. “Why do you think Tsuyoshi is like the way he is? He doesn’t seem to listen.”

“I don’t know,” Hinata said, knitting his eyebrows together. “Why were we the way we were? He could just have trust issues, or he could just think that he can do whatever he wants and needs to learn that he can’t.”

Kageyama nodded and they continued their walk in silence.


	7. Talk About The Training Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited*

Tsukishima was stressed. No, that wasn’t the right word for it. He was overwhelmed. He hadn’t shown up to school or practice today because he had way too much to do. He was digging through his drawers trying to find the college applications he had thought were on his desk. It seemed as though they had just disappeared but that wasn’t possible. He had to have put them somewhere. Tsukishima couldn’t lose those applications. He told everyone that he had everything figured out, he was so organized. What college he was going to, where he was going to live, but in all honesty, he was clueless. He knew he didn’t want to stay in a dorm at whatever college he was going to attend, but that was about it. He wanted to go to college for something, but when he thought about a career... nothing came to mind.

“Where is it?” Tsukishima mumbled under his breath ripping through practically every drawer and folder he had kept so neat and organized, tearing papers along the way. His room was a complete mess ever since the beginning of his third year and he hadn’t found time to clean it in all of the chaos. Papers were now scattered across all of the homework on his floor already, and he knew he would probably never be able to sort it all out.

“Kei? What are you looking for?” Akiteru, Tsukishima’s older brother asked from the doorway.

“Nothing, Onii-chan. Leave me alone,” Tsukishima snapped.

“Come on, just tell me. I’m sure I could help. What are you looking for?” Akiteru asked, repeating his question.

“I said nothing. You wouldn’t be able to help,” Tsukishima muttered. “I’m just trying to find some papers that’s all. It’s not for you to worry about.”

“Well, that’s a lie,” Akiteru chuckled walking up to his brother. “Listen, I know you’re stressed and you’re trying to figure things out for yourself, but you know it’s okay to ask for help once in a while right?” Akiteru paused for a moment, and when he didn't get a response he add on: "And it's okay to be scared."

“I'm not scared!" Tsukishima shouted. When he turned to look at Akiteru he sighed, "Fine. Have you seen my college applications? They were on my desk a little while ago and now I can’t find them.”

“Yeah, actually I have,” Akiteru smirked. “Mom didn’t want you to lose them so she put them away.”

“Where? I need them,” Tsukishima asked.

“No, you don’t,” Akiteru said. “You’re coming with me and Saeko.”

“No. I am not,” Tsukishima argued.

“Yes, you are,” Akiteru said. “Saeko’s bringing Ryu and Nishinoya with her. You’re welcome to invite your friends if you want.”

“Where could we possible be going?” Tsukishima questioned.

“Well, I guess you’ll have to find that out for yourself now won’t you?” Akiteru smirked at his brother.

“I don’t want to come. Tanaka and Nishinoya will just be overly annoying,” Tsukishima said. “And I’m not inviting my ‘friends’.”

Tsukishima made air quotes around the word friends and Akiteru smiled. “You actually don’t have a choice. I had Saeko tell Ryu to invite them anyways and you’re going. You need a break.”

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighed, “Fine, I'll go with you, but if you mention anything about me being stressed or anything of the sort then you’re dead when we get home.”

Akiteru held his hands up in a surrendering fashion and said, “Whatever you say, Kei.”

They both walked out the door and to Akiteru’s car and they headed over to pick up Tanaka and his sister.

* * *

Once they got there Saeko immediately embraced Akiteru in a hug and kissed his cheek.

“Okay!” Tanaka shouted before they could actually kiss and pulled his sister back. “Why don’t we go pick everyone else up?”

“Agreed,” Tsukishima stated and Saeko rolled her eyes.

“You big babies,” she said, laughing a bit.

Akiteru laughed at Tsukishima and Tanaka’s childish behavior. “All right, let’s go.”

They went to the gym were everyone else was waiting and as soon as they got there they could hear Nishinoya inside the gym screaming about something. Probably something about the third years.

The four entered the gym to find plenty of people that had graduated and who were still in highschool on the court: Nishinoya, Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and… Oikawa?

 _What is_ he _doing here?_ Tsukishima thought to himself.

On the other side they found Ennoshita, Suga, Daichi, Asahi, and… Iwaizumi?

 _And what is he doing here? Why are either of them here?_ Tsukishima wondered... again.

“What are they doing here?” Tanaka asked, voicing Tsukishima’s thoughts.

“I’m not entirely sure,” Tsukishima said, pushing up his glasses.

“Kageyama!” Nishinoya called receiving the spike that Asahi had just hit.

Kageyama tossed the ball to Hinata who spiked it towards the middle of the court like he had done in their match against the first years earlier that day only to be blocked by Asahi and Daichi.

Yamaguchi received the next and Kageyama set it up again for Hinata and this time Hinata used his fake. The one where he made it look like he was going to use his Ace’s spike but changed it at the last second. This time hit the court before they could receive and Hinata started shouting “Yes! Yes! Yes!” over and over again.

Nishinoya took notice of the people standing by the door. “Ryu!” Nishinoya shouted and ran up to the four.

“Where were you today?” Yamaguchi questioned Tsukishima. “We didn’t know where you were and you never showed up to practice.”

“Why do you care?” Tsukishima asked, then to change the subject he added on. “Why are they here?”

“Yeah, I was wondering the same,” Tanaka said.

“Oh, you know the training camp?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Yes,” Tsukishima responded at the same time that Tanaka said “No?”

“We’ll explain later,” Yamaguchi said to Tanaka, then you to Tsukishima. “They’re here to help out with it apparently, but that may be on hold for a little while.”

“Why?” Tsukishima asked, confused.

“Well… There was little problem with Tsuyoshi in practice today—” Yamaguchi started only to be cut off by Tsukishima.

“What’d the little brat do this time?” He groaned, getting angry. Tsuyoshi always seemed to be the one causing trouble.

“Back talking Kageyama again today, but a lot worse this time,” Yamaguchi stated, blankly.

“Seriously? Honestly, I’m not sure why we even still have him on the team,” Tsukishima answered rolling his eyes.

“We may not for long. Kageyama’s going to talk to him tomorrow but you missed some… excitement, today at practice,” Yamaguchi stated hesitating on the word ‘excitement’.

“What do you mean?” Tsukishima asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

“I’ll tell you later,” Yamaguchi answered.

“Oi, Saltyshima!” Hinata yelled from across the court, catching the blonde’s attention. “Where were you today?”

“None of your business,” Tsukishima called back.

Hinata frowned but didn’t push it. He figured if Tsukishima didn’t want to say there was no use trying to get him to tell.

“You guys wanna join our game?” Ennoshita asked.

“Yes!” Tanaka shouted and grabbed Tsukishima by the arm dragging him to the court, whether he wanted to go or not. “I’ll be on Ennoshita’s side and you be on their side.”

Tanaka pushed Tsukishima in the direction of his team. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and walked over to Kageyama. “So I heard I missed some stuff in practice.”

“Where were you?” Kageyama asked avoiding the question with asking another. “You never gave us any warning.”

“Why are you dodging my question?” Tsukishima said, bringing it back to the question he asked.

“You should tell your Captain where you are before you skip practice you know. You could’ve at least told Coach Ukai,” Kageyama pointed out.

“And you can answer my question—” Tsukishima was cut off by Hinata.

“It doesn’t matter. Leave it alone Tsukishima,” Hinata stated not looking at the tall blonde.

“Why? Did something bad happen?” Tsukishima asked, knowing he was hitting the nail on the head.

“Like I said, it doesn’t matter. Don’t push it anymore,” Hinata warned, trying to keep the subject closed. He knew Kageyama couldn’t handle any more stress than what he was already dealing with.

“It’s fine, we’ll tell you later. Or ask Yamaguchi later,” Kageyama said, hiding his regret for the situation that happened earlier.

“Let’s just play,” Hinata said, attempting to take Kageyama’s mind off from the subject.

Kageyama nodded and the game began again, Yachi and Kyoko keeping score. Yamaguchi was serving and started the game off again with a jump float serve. Tanaka tried to receive it as best he could but it just went over the net instead of to Suga. Tanaka shouted out an apology as Nishinoya received it sending it towards Kageyama. Kageyama tossed the ball to what looked like Hinata, but instead went to Tsukishima. The ball was easily received on the other side of the net by Ennoshita and sent to Suga. Suga tossed the ball to Tanaka and Tanaka spiked the ball towards the backline of the court and before anyone could move to receive it, it hit inside the court next to the backline. Yachi flipped the number so that they now had 15 points making it tied with the other side.

* * *

It was getting late by now, around ten, so everyone decided to end the game which had turned into a deuce and didn’t seem to be ending any time soon with both sides tied with 35. The game had been long and drawn out making each side fairly tired.

“Why don’t we just call it a tie?” Hinata asked, out of breath from the amount of blocking, jumping, and spiking he had done.

“Sounds fair,” Tanaka said.

They all grabbed some water and sat around, just talking. Talking about how college was for the old high schoolers and what colleges the third years were looking at. Akiteru mentioned nothing about Tsukishima not having everything sorted out yet, knowing that Tsukishima was trying to keep up his I’m-better-than-you act and not wanting to make him mad, Akiteru kept his mouth shut.

“So, do you guys know where you’re going yet?” Saeko asked looking towards the third years. “Or are you still trying to figure that out?”

“I’m not really sure yet,” Hinata said, “but definitely a university with a volleyball team.”

“Tch,” Tsukishima scoffed. “That’s a shocker.”

“I know right?” Hinata snapped sarcastically, knowing all to well that his sarcasm was going to get under Tsukishima's skin. “It’s amazing that I, of all people, would want to go to a school with a good volleyball team.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Shrimp.”

“Are you two gonna try and get into a college together?” Iwaizumi asked, looking towards Hinata and Kageyama.

“Well, we kind of wanted to with the whole super powerful duo thing,” Hinata said cockily and then he looked to Tsukishima. “See you’re not the only one who can brag about being good at something.”

“At least I didn’t need tutoring during my first year of high school,” Tsukishima snapped back.

“Knock it off,” Suga said looking pointedly at the two. “I thought you got over the childish arguments thing while we were gone.”

“Yeah. Right,” Yachi scoffed. “Like they would ever get over that.”

“But you said that Hinata didn’t snap back at Tsukishima as much any more,” Daichi pointed out.

“Yeah not as much. I didn’t say that they got completely over it. That’s mostly in front of the first years, or when Hinata doesn’t want to deal with Tsukishima,” Yachi said.

“Oh that reminds me,” Tsukishima said. “Is anyone going to tell me what happened with the first years today or not?”

“I guess you should’ve been in practice and at school today if you want to know so badly,” Yachi said, with irritation dripping from her voice.

“I was busy,” Tsukishima answered. “Are you going to tell me or not?”

“Nope,” Yachi said, and then glancing at Kageyama. “It’s not important.”

“Obviously it is. It was Tsuyoshi right?” Tsukishima kept pushing for answers.

“Yes,” Kageyama muttered. “It was just his attitude again. Nothing important.”

“Yeah. Right. Sure it was nothing important, King,” Tsukishima said watching Kageyama for a reaction.

Kageyama just rolled his eyes, “I thought you were done calling me that when you weren’t getting a reaction.”

“Well, that’s a reaction right there,” Tsukishima sassily stated.

“It’s not like it means anything anymore,” Hinata snapped back. “And that wasn’t even a reaction it was just a question.”

“That wasn’t a question,” Tsukishima retorted.

“Fine, a statement then,” Hinata said.

“Wow, I didn’t think you actually knew what statement meant,” Tsukishima muttered.

“Oh, no of course I know what it means. I just never wanted to use it around you because I was sure that you wouldn’t know what it meant,” Hinata snapped.

“Please—” Tsukishima started only to have Yamaguchi cut him off.

“Knock it off you two,” Yamaguchi started. “Quit acting so childish. I mean honestly. You guys sound like two year olds.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

“Well, I’m glad I came here now,” Oikawa said, smirking. “This is great.”

Iwaizumi hit him on the back of the head, hard. “You’re no better than they are.”

“Ouch! Iwa-chan! That hurt!” Oikawa whined.

“Good,” Iwaizumi stated.

Hinata looked at the clock hanging on the wall and sighed, “I should probably go home. I told my sister I would be home in time to tell her good night and I have to take her shopping tomorrow.”

“Why? Can’t your mom do it?” Oikawa questioned.

Hinata shook his head, “No, she said I needed to do it because…” he paused thinking of why he needed to take his sister shopping and his mom didn’t. “I don’t know. She just told me that I had to do it.”

“Oh! I completely forgot! I have to babysit Takeru tomorrow. I should probably go too,” Oikawa said.

“Yeah, we should all probably head home. It’s midnight,” Yachi said getting up.

They all nodded and started picking up, putting everything away and grabbing their things. Once everything was taken care of they all headed home.


	8. One More Day Until Training Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited*

Yamaguchi couldn’t stand the thought of having to put off practice just for some first years that didn’t get along. He knew everyone needed the practice and thought it was a bit ridiculous that they had to put practice on hold for a little while, but anything to help solve their problem was better than letting the problem continue. He never complained about having to skip practice; he didn’t need to put more stress on Kageyama with all the stress he was already facing. Daichi had gotten ahold of Kuroo and Kenma to help with the training camp too. Kuroo discussed the issue with Bokuto too and they all decided it would be good to help out. Soon they had Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Kenma helping out along with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. If this didn’t help the situation then the third years were going to have to find another solution.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto shouted as he entered the gym, with Akaashi following close behind.

“Bokuto-san!” Hinata shouted from across the court, waving frantically.

"Dumbass, pay attention!" Kageyama shouted at Hinata.

Hinata rolled his eyes and looked towards Bokuto again. "Are you here to help with the training camp?" Hinata shouted to him.

"Yep!" Bokuto yelled back.

Tsuyoshi watched from the sidelines patiently and quietly. He had been allowed back into the gym on the condition he stayed quiet and didn't talk back, so that's what he did. He watched as the black and white haired guy, Bokuto it sounded like his name was, entire with another black-haired male and were they.... holding hands?

"Hey! Akaashi, Bokuto!" Kuroo shouted as he entered the gym, dragging Kenma behind him, who had a video game in his hands.

"Kuroo! Hey, man!" Bokuto screamed back.

Akaashi rolled his eyes and asked Bokuto, "Can you be any louder?"

"YOU MEAN LIKE THIS?" Bokuto screeched even louder, causing Akaashi to cover his ears and roll his eyes again.

"Please, stop," Akaashi answered, and Bokuto laughed a little.

"You guys are cute," Kuroo stated, laughing at his friend.

"Hey, guys," Daichi said, walking towards the group with Suga, Asahi, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi. "They're finishing up practice and then we can start discussing the training camp, but I think Kageyama was also going talk with Tsuyoshi before he left so we might have to wait until after that."

"All right, great practice today you guys. We've got a few things to work on, though so don't think that you're entirely off the hook for practice. Just because we got out early this one time doesn't mean this is going to happen often. Like I said before we're discussing a training camp for the team as extra practice. If you have any complaints I suggest you get rid of them now because it's not an optional training camp," Kageyama stated to the group in front of him. "Go home and rest for now. Good practice today."

"Uhm, Captain," Rafu asked before they had time to disperse.

"Do you have something to add, Rafu?" Kageyama inquired, pushing him to continue.

Rafu stopped for a moment, then bowed and stated in a rush, "I'm sorry about yesterday Captain. It was very childish of us to act like that and I promise to clean up my act."

"Kiss up..." Tsuyoshi muttered under his breath.

"Thank you for saying that Rafu," Kageyama said with a light smile, that was, somehow, reassuring for Rafu. "You guys may go. Rest up, like I said before."

Everyone was packing up, but before he could leave Kageyama called out "Tsuyoshi!"

He spun on his heel and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Come here, please?" Kageyama asked. Tsuyoshi shouldered his bag and and walked toward his Captain. "You did good listening today, but that doesn't mean that you're off the hook either. You still have a lot to clean up about your attitude. And don't think you can get away with calling Rafu a 'kiss up' again. I heard it, I didn't like it, and the next time it happens you'll be out of the gym for another day. Clean up your attitude, Tsuyoshi. You're on a team, this isn't a place where you can criticise everyone on everything they do and say. You help them with mistakes and try to build them up. Stop with the childish act. Am I clear?"

Tsuyoshi looked at his Captain for a moment. "Why don't you just kick me off the team if you dislike my attitude that much?"

"Because you're a valuable player—I know what I said yesterday," Kageyama continued before Tsuyoshi could interrupt him, "—and I think we need you on this team. I'm not going to kick you off the team unless you prove to me that you can't clean up your act. You've proven you can listen politely and actually play without your snarky remarks. Until you show me you can't act like a good person on this team and you don't have potential then and only then will I kick you off, but you did show me you can be a good person and a good teammate. Just don't keep your attitude at what it was before. This training camp is for everyone, but it's also to show you what a team is. If you can't see what it is after that, then your free to quit, but your not quitting now. Not until you actually put effort into this team and this game," Kageyama finished, watching Tsuyoshi tensely. "I just need to know one thing, before I let you go."

"Yes?"

"Why do you want to play this game? What are you here for if you act like you hate it so much; if you act like you hate this team? Why are you here?"

Tsuyoshi paused, then answered. "I don't know. Honestly, I love volleyball, but sometimes these people... they just... don't cooperate. They don't go exactly where I need them to go, or where I want them to go. You wouldn't get that, though. You've obviously got a good attitude about this team."

Kageyama laughed a little, shaking his head. "That's exactly how I thought and guess what. I was pretty much in the same situation that you're in. I had a bad attitude about working with people and I didn't like tossing to people when I thought they weren't good enough. You remind me of how I was as a first year, but you have to get over that, okay? Trust me. It's not good to not want to cooperate with your team. I know."

Tsuyoshi shook his head, "All right, but honestly... I am nothing like you." And with that he turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

"Tsuyoshi," Kageyama called after him. Tsuyoshi turned on his heel to face him. "Trust me about the attitude thing. You need to clean up your act and stop acting like you rule the court, because you don't. Don't keep thinking that you're the best person on this team. No one is. Not me, not Hinata, not Tsukishima, not Yamaguchi, or Rafu and neither are you. Nobody is better than anyone, so don't act like it."

Tsuyoshi turned again and walked away, leaving the rest of the third years with the rest. The four third years packed up all of the their stuff. Yachi was putting away her clipboard and her bag as she put a few stray balls that hadn't been picked up into the basket. The boys came out of the locker room dressed in their regular clothes. Hinata collapsed on a bench, sighing in frustration as Kageyama leaned against the wall next to him with his bag on the floor.

"So, we're starting the training camp tomorrow, right?" Tsukishima questioned. "I don't know how this is going to help, but we can try."

"You don't always have to be so doubtful you know," Hinata snapped back, eyes closed from the tiring practice. "It's a good idea and it'll help better than your idea, which was what again? Oh, right. Nothing!"

"I say we just kick him off the team," Tsukishima continued ignoring Hinata. "He's not that important anyways. At least Rafu apologized."

"We're not kicking him off the team. He's important. Just because you don't think he is doesn't meant that it's true. You're not the Captain are you?" Kageyama argued.

"No, but if I was he'd be off the team," Tsukishima smirked. "Just saying."

"You know what, that's exactly why people don't like you," Hinata barked and then they all exploded into a huge argument between Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kageyama.

It lasted for five seconds until Yachi yelled, "Hey! Shut up! You're all just stressed because of everything that's happening! Stop arguing. I can't deal with anymore stupid drama. And I thought girls were bad. Seriously, grow up. Go home and rest. You can't be arguing like this in front of the team tomorrow. You're supposed to be role-models for them."

"Yachi's right," Yamaguchi stated, sighing. "We've gotta stop. Tomorrow we just have to straighten out the first years and help with the team. It's the best we can do."

"Whatever," Tsukishima said. "I'm going home. I've got stuff to do."

"I think we should all go home and rest for tomorrow," Kageyama stated. "It'd be better than being tired for the team tomorrow."

They all nodded in agreement and then Bokuto called out, "Hey! What about us? I thought we were gonna talk about the training camp or whatever."

"It starts tomorrow at 8 am. All you need to do is show up and we'll tell you how you can help from there, you can show up at 7 like we are and help us set up if you want," Kageyama stated before all the third years headed out of the gym leaving the rest behind.

This training camp was going to be interesting.


	9. Kageyama x Hinata (No description, just funny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata switch personalities.

It had been a normal day and every one was ready for practice. Something was off though. Hinata and Kageyama had been acting different all day. Very, very different. Hinata walked to the gym with a scowl on his face. Why would Hinata of all people have a scowl on his face? Hinata, the kid that was always smiling. Hinata the kid that was always the nicest person ever. Hinata, the kid that smiled even when he got hit in the face with a volleyball.

Kageyama walked next to Hinata with a smile on his face, not a creepy or a forced smile, but a genuine smile. He walked around with it like it was totally normal. They both entered the gym, with the flipped personalities. They set their bags down and walked over to the team, like normal

"Uhm... Kageyama?" Nishinoya asked hastily.

"Yeah?" Kageyama questioned kindly.

Tanaka's jaw dropped. "What the hell? What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Kageyama inquired.

"You're... you're being nice! What's wrong with you?" Tanaka questioned again.

"Is this some kind of prank because if it is it's not funny," Daichi stated in a serious tone.

"What are you guys talking about? Prank? Why would we be pranking you?" Kageyama asked innocently.

"Okay, something's up. What are you guys trying to do?" Suga asked.

"Obviously he's just being stupid," Hinata stated with his scowl.  
"Captain, what are you talking about? There's no act. We're not trying to prank you guys," Kageyama stated politely.

"But... why are your personalities switched then?" Suga asked quietly.

"They're not," Hinata stated. "We're not pranking you and we didn't switch personalities or something."

"But then why are you—" Suga started, but was cut off by Tanaka.

"I... uhm. I think I know what happened..." Tanaka said, half smirking and half cowering in fear.

"What. Did. You. Do." Daichi asked, sounding very angry.

"Well, see... Here's what happened," Tanaka started.

***Flashback to earlier that morning***

Hinata and Kageyama were in the gym practice and Tanaka came in after them. He grabbed a ball from the basket and started to get in position for serving. Without thinking he served the ball as hard as he could and Hinata was jumping to spike at the same time. It hit Hinata in the back and he fell into Kageyama.

"What the hell?!" Hinata shouted getting up.

"I'm sure Tanaka-senpai didn't mean it," Kageyama started.

"What? What's wrong with you guys?" Tanaka asked confused.

"What do you mean?" Hinata and Kageyama asked in unison.

***End flashback***

"So... you hit Hinata with a volleyball and you think that when he ran into Kageyama it made them switch personalities?" Asahi asked, very confused now.

"Yeah! It had to have been! They were perfectly normal before!" Tanaka tried to make them see that it was the only way for them to have a personality switch.

"But, that's not possible?" Suga stated, although it sounded more like a question.

"It has to be possible! I mean it did happen. Right, Ryu?" Nishinoya asked.

"Yes! See Noya believes me!" Tanaka shouted.

"Then I guess we're just gonna have to recreate what happened this morning to see if it can get the back to normal," Daichi stated.

They all nodded and glance at the duo practicing their spiking and setting. The scene looked weird. Kageyama was spiking and Hinata was tossing for him. It was completely out of the ordinary. It did not look right at all. The tall ravenhead spiking? The orange haired ball of energy tossing for him? That... that was a hard image to conjure up but there they were, with that image right in front of them.

The team snuck up behind them and set up the same scene that had happened that morning, but this time the used Asahi to make sure they got the right result.

"No!" Hinata shouted, making everyone pause. "You're not moving fast enough!"

"Well, you're tossing too fast! It's probably you!" Kageyama shouted back.

"Guys! Stop fighting and get back to practicing!" Daichi shouted hoping to still recreate the scene.

"Fine..." Hinata mumbled getting back to his position.

He grabbed a ball and was about to toss it when Asahi hit him in the back of the head with his powerful serve knocking him into Kageyama so hard that they fell to the floor. Hinata sprung up and looked terrified of the angry look on Kageyama's face.

"What the hell?! Dumbass, what are you doing?" Kageyama shouted at Hinata.

"It's not like I meant to run into you!" Hinata shouted.

"Oh thank God they're back to normal," Suga sighed.

Hinata and Kageyama looked at him confused. Then Hinata asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Well... it's a long story," Suga stated.

Let's just say that Tanaka never served a ball when the two were practicing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kind of short, but I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to comment! Thank you!


	10. Training Camp

Nobody seemed to be ready for the training camp. Hinata and Kageyama were running around trying to make sure they had everything set up correctly and had enough stations.

Bokuto and Akaashi were going to help them work on teamwork with some of them. They would be using one of the nets for setting and spiking since Bokuto was the Ace of Fukoridani. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were working on receiving with the team and cooperation. Every time someone was insulted by someone else or there was an argument, they would run laps. Kageyama and Hinata were helping practice techniques.

Everyone was focused on at least one thing, but it all seemed jumbled and hard to work out. Yamaguchi kept asking when the first years would arrive, frustrating Kageyama to no end. Tsukishima was complaining about how badly this could fail, meaning they would have to figure out something else. Yachi continuously yelled at the two telling them to leave the Captain and Vice-Captain alone. Not that they listened.

Bokuto suddenly went into an "emo-moment" out if no where when he missed  _one_ toss Oikawa had to hatred setting for him. Akaashi was currently trying to get him to harried cooperate and be happy shouting "Hey, hey, hey" again, but for some random reason it wasnt working.

Everything was hectic and no one was ready. It seemed as though it was all falling apart.

"This isn't going to work," Kageyama said through gritted teeth, taking a deep breath.

"It will to! We're just all stressed! Don't worry about it Kageyama! Everything is going to be fine!" Hinata tried being reassuring, but it didn't work to we'll by the look of concern etched into his features.

"Hey! Listen, you all need to cooperate! We can't have everything falling apart!" Yachi called out, hoping at least someone would listen. They didn't.

"Stop." Daichi's voice rang out. The gym stopped. "Come on, guys. We need to figure everything out and not lose it. Bokuto stop pouting, you missed one toss. Tsukishima stop complaining and making Kageyama more stressed. I need all of you to just stopped up your stations and figure some stuff out for yourselves. You do realize that you're all in college now, besides the third year. Shut up, and figure stuff out."

Nobody moved for a minute, and then the gym started to become less chaotic. People went to where they were supposed to be, somehow Bokuto became happy again, nobody complained and they were able to sort things out.

"Thank you, Daichi. I was about to lose my mind." Kageyama sighed gratefully, walking over to the former Captain.

"That's why I did it. Because I know how insane things can be when no one is listening. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. The first years will arrive and everything will work out just like we set it up. Relax." Daichi replies in a calming tone.

"Yeah, well thank you. I needed the help."

"No problem, you'really a good Captain you know."

"Not like you were, but thank you."

"I mean it. You take care of this team. I'm really proud of you. You've grown a lot since we graduated."

"Yes. I'm proud of all the third years, though. They've grown a lot too. We've come a long ways since a couple years ago."

"Yeah you have. That's a good thing. That's the best thing we could've hoped for when we left."

Kageyama nodded and they prepared for the first years to arrive.

* * *

 

The team got to the gym at the requested time prepared for what Tsuyoshi referred to as "torture".

"There just going to put us through everything we go through during practice except with lessons about teamwork." He had stated before they went into the gym.

Boy, was he wrong. They were pushed past what they went through in practice and were put into matches against each other. They didn't receive lessons on teamwork, they were yelled at for insulting each other. They ran laps every time one of the "instructors" heard a rude comment or snide remark.

All of the first and second years were sore and tired by the end of the camp and most were panting from the heat.

"Why don't the third years have to do this?" One of the second years questioned Sugawara, panting from exhaustion. "I mean they're part of the team too."

"Because they've already been through something very similar to this and set this up for you guys so you can figure out how to use teamwork. Don't worry, this isn't that much fun for them either," Suga answered.

Kiyoko who had been standing right next to him smiled at the last part. She happened to know that the third years were enjoying seeing the rest of the team finally work hard with each other. Sugawara knew this too of course, but he also knew that if the second and first years found out they would not be happy at all.

Sure it wasn't fun to set everything up for something so dumb as not using teamwork, but they had to admit that it was pretty great to see them working together. And they were finally tired and didn't have anything rude to say to each other, which was just a bonus.

 __So, that night everyone headed home, tired and completely not ready to go back the next day. They had to though. No matter how much they hated it. After this, hopefully the team would be able to cooperate and work together like they hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? This isn't my best writing, but it's the best I could come up with. Sorry, for not updating I've been super busy lately but I promise I will be updating more often now. Also, go check out my new work Don't Leave Me. It is an Iwaoi fic and is based off from the one-shot I wrote about them!


	11. Tsuyoshi's Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this has deleted itself twice now because my browser on my phone decided to refresh both times and got rid of everything I wrote. Hopefully this chapter actually turns out this time instead of deleting again, for the third time.  
> Here goes nothing. Enjoy this crappy piece of writing.  
> *Edited*

Tsuyoshi was completely sore from the Training Camp the next day. He had his ear buds jammed in his ears, and his music was blaring. He needed time to think. Time to clear his head. He couldn't think straight with so much running through his mind. He couldn't sit still with all of the thoughts of Training Camp.

People were always telling him to grow up. To stop being childish. To quit with the attitude and be an adult. He was aggravating. He was frustrating. But the worst one he had heard--  _he was ungrateful._

Ungrateful? He couldn't understand that word. Ungrateful? How was he ungrateful? He was just trying to make his team see his side. Not that he ever had a team. Not that people ever liked him. People didn't trust him. People didn't believe in him. People didn't  _understand_ him. They didn't understand his mind. They didn't understand what he went through. Maybe people thought they did understand him, but they didn't. They couldn't. If they understood him, why didn't they leave him alone?

He let out a long sigh of exhaustion. With it being 7 in the morning, it was quite obvious that he was going to be tired. It was more than frustrating to have thoughts running through your head that you can't stop.

As he neared the gym, Tsuyoshi lowered his music volume so he didn't go deaf from the music blaring into his ears. His interest piqued when he heard the squeaks of sneakers on the gym floor and the sound of a volleyball hitting the floor with a loud smack.

Tsuyoshi peeked into the gym through the half-way open doors. He saw his Captain at the end of the court getting ready to make another jump serve. Kageyama closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath in concentration. He started to do his usual routine and once he was up in the air, he smacked the ball as hard as he could making it hit towards the back of the court, almost on the line, but not.

Tsuyoshi watched his Captain for a moment as Kageyama stood, looking towards the end of the court. Suddenly, he turned towards the doors, with a smile on his face. "Are you gonna stand in the doorway all day or come inside?"

Tsuyoshi looked a bit shocked that Kageyama had known he was there. "Um... I just came here to practice a little bit, but... um... since you're here I'll just come back later."

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. "You can stay you know. I'm not gonna bite and I could use some company. Plus, I could help you out with some of your spiking."

Tsuyoshi paused at this. He knew he needed a little help with his game, but he didn't completely enjoy the idea of being with the Captain alone. What if he insulted him and got in trouble? But was he even allowed to turn down the Captain? That didn't seem right either.

"Well?" Kageyama asked, breaking through Tsuyoshi's thoughts.

"Uhm... Okay." He said giving in to his Captain's request.

Kageyama smirked. "We can start with serving."

* * *

After practicing serves they headed towards the net and worked on tosses and spikes. Kageyama tried to get his tosses as perfect as he could for Tsuyoshi, and he offered advice for Tsuyoshi as much as he could.

"I'm not the best in this area of volleyball. Hinata could help you more with your spiking than I could," Kageyama smiled.

Tsuyoshi nodded as he took a long drink of water; he was contemplating some of the advice he was given.

"You know you could give me some advice too. Just because I'm Captain of the team doesn't mean I don't have places where I could improve," Kageyama added, watching his kouhai closely.

Tsuyoshi hesitated. Should he? What if he got in trouble? Kageyama looked expectantly at him so he told him what faults he found, "Well... you're tosses can become inconsistent when you're trying to figure out what pattern to take with the spiker. Sometimes when they should be slow, they're too fast. And you also like to toss super fast like you do to Hinata, and not all spiker's can do a quick like the two of you practice. You also like to look directly at the spiker instead of looking at someone else or directly at the ball. The other team can spot that and take advantage of it by blocking it."

Kageyama nodded, letting the advice sink in. "Thanks. That's really helpful."

There was silence between the two for a moment as they took a break from practice. "Hey, Tsuyoshi?"

"Hmm?" Tsuyoshi hummed in response, glancing at Kageyama.

"Don't mind me asking... but why do you always make snide remarks and why do you disrespect your teammates?" Kageyama questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

Tsuyoshi sighed. "I... when I was in middle school my teammates didn't trust me because I missed one toss. It was only one. No big deal. But... to them it was. This was a toss that decided my fate to them I guess you could say... Apparently I had been being too self-centered, which I hadn't. I had offered advice to my teammates to help improve the team, but they thought it was just me trying to make the team mine. During that game I went for a spike as a back attack that failed miserably. We lost, and they blamed it on me. So... I guess ever since then I've just been... distant? I don't know if that's the word, but I guess that's what fits."

Kageyama listened intently, taking in his words. "That sounds like a kingly attitude. Listen, you remind me of what I was like in Middle School. Have you ever heard of 'the King of the Court'?"

"You knew the King of the Court?!"

"I _was_ the King of the Court."

"You... what?!"

"I used to be the King of the Court."

"But... but he was so arrogant and rude. And didn't he... or you I guess. Didn't you lose a game because of that attitude."

Kageyama sighed. "Yeah I did. Listen, being arrogant and awful to my teammates is what made us lose that game. Don't be like I was. Don't earn a nickname that is going to damage your reputation. Mine repaired itself, yes, but I need you to listen to me, okay? It'll only hurt you in the long run if you disrespect your teammates because reputations don't pull back together on their own. You can't... you can't think that being disrespectful and rude will help. Because it won't. The reason I'm Captain, is because I lost that attitude and learned respect."

Tsuyoshi nodded, realization striking him like a semi-truck. His Captain was right. He needed to sraighten up his attitude or else his reputation was going to be ruined. What Kageyama was saying was true.

"Yeah, thank you. I should probably head home now."

Kageyama nodded. "Yeah, I should too. I'll see you at Training Camp Monday."

Tsuyoshi nodded as he headed out the door. He needed to change to help the team. He realized that now. His only question was  _how_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It actually worked! Thanks for your patience! Leave comments and kudos! It makes me feel a lot better about the writing I do! Thank you!


	12. The Karasuno Group Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited*

_{Karasuno'sking has entered the group chat}_

_10:51 am; Karasuno'sking: anyone else here?_

_{Thenewace has entered the group chat}_

_10:52 am; Thenewace: I AM_

_10:52 am; Karasuno'sking: not you dumbass_

_10:53 am; Thenewace: Hey! That's not fair. My presence matters more than yours._

_10:54 am; Karasuno'sking: bullcrap, then why am I Captain and you're only vice-captain?_

_{Sugamama has entered the group chat}_

_10:55 am; Sugamama: Come on guys, don't be arguing in this group chat. We really don't have time to deal with this. Does anybody know if the Training Camp worked?_

_{Theoldace has entered the group chat}_

_10:55 am; Theoldace: Is nobody arguing this time?_

_{YAMS has entered the group chat}_

_10:56 am; YAMS: who changed my username?_

_10:57 am; Theoldace: What's wrong with your username Yamaguchi?_

_10:57 am; YAMS: this isn't Yamaguchi, it's Tsukishima._

_10:58 am; Theoldace: Why is your username Yams then?_

_10:59 am; YAMS: you tell me._

_{Tsukki'sLover has entered the group chat}_

_10:59 am; Tsukki'sLover: WHO THE HELL CHANGED MY USERNAME._

_11:00 am; Sugamama: LANGUAGE YAMAGUCHI._

_11:01 am; Tsukki'sLover: Sorry, Suga._

_11:01 am; Karasuno'sking: Guys come on I have something important to say._

_11:02 am; YAMS: It's not like anything you have to say matters._

_11:02 am; Karasuno'sking: is that anyway to talk to your Captain?_

_11:02 am; YAMS: idc who you r. Anything you say DOES NOT MATTER._

_11:03 am; Sugamama: Tsukishima Kei, if I see you say that in this group chat one more time I swear I will tell Daichi and have him make you run laps._

_11:03 am; YAMS: He's not Captain anymore though._

_11:03 am; Karasuno'sking: then, I'll make you run laps._

_{Dadchi has entered the group chat}_

_11:04 am; Dadchi: will you idiots shut up? I'm trying to study._

_11:04 am; Sugamama: Sorry, Daichi. Do you have a test?_

_11:05 am; Dadchi: No, but there's possibly a pop quiz soon._

_11:05 am; Tsukki'sLover: that sucks._

_11:06am; Dadchi: thanks Captain obvious._

_11:06 am; Dadchi: O MY GOD I'M SO SORRY YAMAGUCHI I DIDN'T MEAN IT. I'm just stresssed._

_11:07 am; Tsukki'sLover: It's alright. I hnderstanf._

_11:07 am; Tsukki'sLover: *understand._

_{Tsukki'sLover has exited the group chat}_

_{TherealYAMS had entered the group chat}_

_11:08 am; TherealYAMS: there that's better._

_11:09 am; Karasuno'sking: GUYS_

_{ROLLINGTHUNDER has entered the group chat}_

_11:10 am; ROLLINGTHUNDER: damn, you changed your username. That was my favorite._

_11:10 am; TherealYAMS: I should've known it was you._

_11:11 am; YAMS: idiot, give me a minute._

_{YAMS has exited the group chat}_

_{Dinasaur'sarecool has entered the group chat}_

_{Baldy has entered the group chat}_

_11:11 am; Baldy: GUYS IT'S 11:11 MAKE A WISH._

_11:12 am; Dadchi: I wish you'd grow up._

_11:12 am; Baldy: You sent it too late and you told us, never gonna happen now._

_11:13 am; Dadchi: Tanaka that is the stupidest logic I have ever heard._

_11:13 am; ROLLINGTHUNDER: actually he makes pretty good sense._

_11:14 am; Sugamama: how do you figure?_

_11:14 am; ROLINGTHUNDER: bc everytime I've made a wish and told someone it doesn't come true._

_11:14 am; Dadchi: so, every time you've ever made a wish._

_11:15 am; ROLLINGTHUNDER: nooooooooo_

_11:16 am; Karasuno'sking: OI! LISTEN TO ME! I saw Tsuyoshi today and he finally grew up a little bit. He went through something similar to what I did in Middle School. Apparently he missed one spike and then nobody tossed to him again._

_11:16 am; Thenewace: ........._

_11:17 am; Theoldace: what?... he was like you?_

_11:18 am; Dinasaur'sarecool: how suprising. The King found a Kouhai just like him._

_11:18 am; Karasuno'sking: Tsukishima shut up._

_11: 19 am; Sugamama: NO MORE FIGHTING. You guys are third years now. You guys need to grow up a little bit._

_11:19 am; Dadchi: Suga's right. Maybe the first years picked up something from you guys._

_11:20 am; Thnewace: that's not true. Tsukki actually listens to Kageyama during practice and we don't argue. It's kinda weird sometimes._

_11:20 am; TherealYAMS: Hinata's right. We don't really argue. The only time they argue is when we're all doing a practice together and the rest of the team isn't there._

_11:21 am; Dinasaur'sarecool: call me Tsukki again and I will make your life a living hell._

_11:22 am; ROLLINGTHUNDER: okay, okay, we're getting away from the point. Did he just come up to you and tell yoh, Kageyama?_

_11:23 am; Karasuno'sking: first of all you have a typo. Secondly, no. I asked him why he acts distant and he said that it was because of that._

_11:24 am; Theoldace: wow, that's a bit surprising._

_11:24 am; Karasuno'sking: ik, it was a little weird when he told me something like that happened to him too._

_11:25 am; Thenewace: but he's such a good wing spiker. I thought for sure he just had a bad attitude._

_11:26 am; Karasuno'sking: dumbass that's almost never the case._

_11:27 am; Dachi: well, I guess we'll have to see how this goes. I have to go guys, but I'll talk later. Bye. Good luck._

_{Dadchi has exited the group chat}_

_11:28 am; Sugamama: yeah, I should go too. Don't worry guys it'll all work out._

_11:28 am; ROLLINGTHUNDER: I'm leaving too. It's way to serious here. See ya guys._

_{Sugamama has exited the group chat}_

_{ROLLINGTHUNDER has exited the group chat}_

_11:29 am; Baldy: Noya's right. I've got class later anyways. Good luck guys._

_{Baldy has exited the group chat}_

_11:29 am; Theoldace: Listen guys, I've gtg too, but before I do I wanna say something. The firest years sound a lot like you guys did as first years. You don't know what they've gone through or what they're going through so just... take those things into consideration._

_{Theoldace has exited the group chat}_

_11:30 am; Dinasaur'sarecool: They're right. I should get going. Bye._

_11:31 am; TherealYAMS: yea me too. Bye guys see you at practice._

_{Dinasaur'sarecool has exited the group chat}_

_{TherealYAMS has exited the group chat}_

_11:32 am; Thenewace: don't worry Kageyama. Your a good Captain. I'll see you at practice._

_11:33 am; Karasuno'sking: you're a good vice-Captain. I just don't know what I'm gonna do._

_11:33 am; Thenewace: don't worry too much. We'll figure it out._

_{Thenewace has exited the group chat}_

_{Karasuno'sking has exited the group chat}_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Good? Bad? Feel free to comment, I just suddenly got this idea.  
> Also check out my Iwaoi fanfic Don't Leave Me (only has two chapters so far, sorry).


End file.
